His Death -Crowfeather&Breezepelt-
by PurebredPaintheart
Summary: Breezepelt and Crowfeather argue and Crowfeather is steadily being taunted. Why? Because Breezepelt is making him suffer for the things he did to him. (Short Story)
1. His Death in English

There he was, struggling on the ground, squealing in my tight grasp over his throat. "Father," I say, letting out a smooth chuckle. "It didn't have to be this way. You just made it this way." I growl with an edge.

My claws practically wreathe around his throat. "You beat me, you never appreciated me. Why?" I stare at him, awaiting the response. He just stared at me with fierce eyes. "You.." He said, talking slowly. "You should not have been born." I hiss, my eyes turning to flames. "Why?" I ask calmly, although it's obvious I'm extremely angry.

"You where a mistake. I only mated with your mother to prove loyalty; we never expected _you_, the little filth of WindClan." I hissed. "I'm loyaler than you will ever be, Crowfeather. First Feathertail-" His eyes turned to slits. "How do you know about her?" I smirked, knowing I had him trapped. "Nightcloud," I reply, an evil laughter rumbling in my throat.

"Plus everyone who went on the Great Journey knew about it. You didn't think that Squirrelflight might tell?" In a teasing, babyish voice, I add, "Since you two where _best friends_!" He hisses, and tries to escape my grasp. I keep him firmly down, where he is unable to escape.

"Oh, and then, after little Feathertail died, you ran off with ThunderClan's medicine cat." I smile devilishly, going on about his disloyalties. "It's funny, really... Leafpool even denied you!" I laugh. He hisses again, eyes blazing angrily. "She was loyal to her Clan! Thats why she left me!"

"So you're defending her? I thought you where a 'loyal' WindClan cat!" His black pelt prickles and sticks out as I mock him further on. "No! I'm not defending her." I chuckle. "Sure, Crowfeather." I pause, and stare at him. "I actually kind of wish you hadn't mated with Nightcloud; I mean, what cat would want to be related to _you_?"

He doesn't speak, but stares at me with blazing eyes. "Finally, I have you. I've taunted you with words, and now I've finally got you trapped!" He squirms around, and I pin him down, digging my claws in his fur. "I've wanted to do this for a very long time, Crowfeather. After the terrible life you've made me live, I'll make you pay."

His eyes widen in fear, and before he can squeal for help, I bite into his throat, while digging my claws in his flank. His blood pours everywhere, and I lay in it. I stare at his body, right beside me. "Goodbye, Crowfeather!" I say in an almost innocent voice.

My name is Breezepelt. My father has made me live a terrible life, showing no love. My world has been cold, and now I finally have Crowfeather's blood to warm my heart. I have killed him; made him pay for the thing he's done. Anyone who gets in my way, teases me, treats me coldly...

They will die the same death as Crowfeather.

**~Dove**


	2. His Death in Spanish

Allí estaba, luchando en el suelo, chillando en mi mano apretada sobre su garganta. "Padre", le digo, dejando escapar una risa suave. "No tenía por qué ser así. Usted acaba de hacer de esta manera." Gruño con un borde.

Mis garras prácticamente wreathe alrededor de su garganta. "Me ganaste, nunca se me aprecia. ¿Por qué?" Lo miro, esperando la respuesta. Él sólo me miró con ojos feroces. "Usted .." Él dijo, hablando lentamente. "No debería haber nacido." Yo silbido, mis ojos se volvieron a las llamas. "¿Por qué?" Pido calma, aunque es obvio que estoy muy enojado.

"Uno donde un error que sólo se apareó con su madre para probar la lealtad;. Nosotros nunca le esperaba, la suciedad poco de WindClan". Le susurré. "Estoy loyaler de lo que nunca será, Crowfeather. Primero Feathertail-" Sus ojos se volvieron hacia rendijas. "¿Cómo sabes de ella?" Sonreí, sabiendo que lo tenía atrapado. "Nightcloud", le contesto, una risa malvada retumbando en mi garganta.

"Además, todos los que fuimos en el Gran Viaje sabía. ¿No pensaste que Squirrelflight podría decirle?" Con una voz burlona, infantil, agrego: "Como ustedes dos, donde los mejores amigos!" Él silba, y trata de escapar de mis manos. Lo mantengo firmemente hacia abajo, donde no puede escapar.

"Ah, y luego, después de poco Feathertail murió, salió corriendo con el gato de la medicina thunderclan". Sonrío diabólicamente, pasando por sus deslealtades. "Es gracioso, de verdad ... Leafpool incluso le negó!" Me río. Él silba de nuevo, con los ojos ardiendo furiosamente. "Ella era leal a su clan! Eso es por qué ella me dejó!"

"Así que estás defendiendo? Yo que pensaba que un" leal "WindClan gato!" Sus espinas negras pelt y sobresale como se burlan de él más adelante. "No, yo no la estoy defendiendo." Me río entre dientes. "Claro, Crowfeather". Hago una pausa, y mirarlo. "Yo en realidad una especie de deseo que no se había apareado con Nightcloud, quiero decir, ¿qué gato le gustaría ser familiar suyo?"

Él no habla, pero me mira con ojos llameantes. "Por último, te tengo. Te he burlado con palabras, y ahora por fin tengo atrapado!" Se retuerce alrededor, y yo le precisar, hundiendo las uñas en su piel. "He querido hacer esto durante un tiempo muy largo, Crowfeather. Después de la terrible vida que me has hecho vivir, te haré pagar".

Sus ojos se abren en el miedo, y antes de que pueda chillar pidiendo ayuda, quiero morder en el cuello, mientras que la excavación mis garras en su flanco. Su sangre se derrama por todas partes, y yo estaba en ella. Me quedo mirando su cuerpo, justo a mi lado. "Adiós, Crowfeather!" Digo con una voz casi inocente.

Mi nombre es Breezepelt. Mi padre me ha hecho vivir una vida terrible, que no muestran amor. Mi mundo ha sido frío, y ahora por fin tengo sangre Crowfeather para calentar mi corazón. Lo he matado, le hizo pagar por lo que ha hecho. Cualquier persona que se interponga en mi camino, se burla de mí, me trata con frialdad ...

Morirán la misma muerte como Crowfeather.


End file.
